Blog użytkownika:Temperatura/Melodia
Melodia Haddock - starsza siostra Czkawki, którą poznał dopiero w wieku 20 lat. Jest 27-letnią wojowniczką, a zarazem czarownicą. Jej smokiem jest Nocna Furia o imieniu Florina. 'Historia' Historia Melodii jest dokładnie opisana na blogu "Berk i jego Tajemnice" przy rozdziale "Piękna Melodia". Jest tam opisane jak Stoick, czyli jej ojciec oddał ją w zamian za pokój między plemionami, Wandali i Turyńców. Gdy 9-letnia Melodia uciekła z ich wyspy, trafiła do niesamowitego miejsca zwanego Europą i zamieszkała w jednej z osad na Cesarstwie Rzymskim. Na jednej ze smoczych wysp, gdy miała 12 lat poznała swoją smoczycę, Nocną Furię, którą nazwała Florina, od Flory, rzymskiej bogini roślin. Od tamtej pory podróżowały po Europie razem. Na blogu BijT jest opisana także historia Melodii jak została przeklęta przez Bogów i zyskała nad naturalne moce przy rozdziale "Szokujące wiadomości". 'Charakter' Melodia jest bardzo odważną i waleczną dziewczyną o silnym charakterze. Jest też ciut szalona, ale i poważna i opanowana. Troskliwa, kochana i sympatyczna, ale jeśli coś ją zdenerwuje lub wyda się jej podejrzane, pyskata i wredna. Jest silna, ale i wrażliwa. Potrafi chować urazę głęboko w sercu i trzymać ją tam bardzo długo, bo jest też pamiętliwa. Jest inteligentną czarownicą o zdrowym rozsądku, ale nie to znaczy, że nie umie się zabawić. Melodia ciągle wszystkich czymś zaskakuję, nawet mnie. Jedno jest pewne...jest wierna swoim przyjaciołom oraz samej sobie. Jeśli groziłoby niebezpieczeństwo jej bliskim, nic ją nie powstrzyma do stanowienia dla nich wsparcia oraz żywej tarczy i broni. 'Wygląd' Melodia to piękna kobieta o delikatnych rysach twarzy. Ma duże oczy o kolorze głębokiej zieleni i bujne, długie, kręcone i rudo-czerwone włosy, jej nos zdobią piegi, a jej włosy czarna opaska, której często nie widać przez hełm z maską, którą Melodia często nosi. Chodzi ubrana trochę po chłopsku, czarne spodnie, długie, puchate buty oraz fioletowa bluzka, której z resztą nie widać przez zbroję noszoną przez nią na piersi. To, że ubiera się jak wojownik nie wyklucza jednak tego, że Melodia posiada zgrabne, kobiece kształty. Jej szyję zdobi stary naszyjnik z krzyżem Berk, który Pyskacz wyrobił i podarował dziewczynie, gdy ta w wieku 7 lat opuszczała wyspę. 'Rodzina' thumb|left Melodia to przyrodnia siostra Czkawki. Jest pierworodną córką Stoicka Ważkiego osieroconą przez matkę, która zginęła w walce, kiedy Mela miała 2 latka. Ma dwójkę dzieci z dwóch partnerów, 11-letnią Viktorię i 7-letniego Doriano, którym przekazała biologicznie magiczne moce (Viktoria także miała ojca czarodzieja, więc jest silniejsza od swojego brata pod względem, że jest starsza i że ojciec Doriano był zwyczajnym człowiekiem, tak jak Czkawka, czy Astrid). 'Umiejętności' *'Magiczna moc' - dzięki której dziewczyna potrafi strzelać błyskawicami, przesuwać przedmioty (telekinetycznie) oraz czarować zwykłymi zaklęciami, do których jest jej potrzebna różdżka. Oprócz tego ma także dar uzdrowiania. *'Śpiew i granie na skrzypcach' - Melodia została obdarowana niesamowitymi umiejętnościami wokalnymi, potrafi też grać na skrzypcach i sama komponować utwory. Stąd też wzięło się jej imię. Gdy była mała, Gothi przepowiedziała, że "w przyszłości będzie tak piękna jak melodia, którą będzie tworzyć". *'Rzemiosło' - w jednym z rozdziałów dowiadujemy się, że Melodia potrafi wyrabiać biżuterię oraz inne rzeczy. *'Rysowanie' - dziewczyna potrafi też rysować, ale nie zagłębia się w tej umiejętności. Wykorzystuje ją, gdy ma narysować np. mapę albo rozrysować jakiś plan działania lub zamachu, co wykorzystuje się często na jej wyspie. *'Polowanie' - dzięki jej doskonałemu słuchowi potrafi "wywęszyć" zwierzynę z daleka co pomaga Melodii w polowaniach. To tak, jakby miała "oczy dookoła głowy." *'Latanie' - młoda czarownica w ciągu 15 lat zdążyła opanować latanie na smoku do perfekcji (z wyjątkiem tego nieszczęśliwego wypadku, gdy Melodia zagapiła się i trafiła w wysoką górę). *'Poskramianie smoków' - Melodia potrafi bez trudu poskromić każdego smoka i zaprzyjaźnić się z nim. Widocznie miała to w genach, jak Czkawka, ale z wiekiem udoskonalała tę umiejętność. 'Smok.' thumb Melodia lata na Nocnej Furii o imieniu Florina, od rzymskiej bogini roślin, Flora. To smoczyca w wieku dziewczyny o wyglądzie dokładnie takim samym jak Szczerbatek z wyjątkiem fioletowych oczu. Obie zaprzyjaźniły się, gdy Melodia przypadkowo w wieku 12 lat przypłynęła na smoczą wyspę chcąc ją zbadać. Florina to bardzo odważna, waleczna i wierna smoczyca, tak jak jej pani. Uwielbia jeść ryby (szczególnie łososie) i latać z Melodią o zachodzie słońca i po zmroku, najlepiej dla niej, kiedy jest pełnia. 'Ciekawostki.' #Melodia to twarda czarodziejka i wojowniczka, ale ma jedną słabość - faceci. Dziewczyna łatwo się zakochuje i cały czas zmienia partnerów ponieważ, niestety, Melodia nie ma wielkiego szczęścia w miłości. Faceci rozkochują ją w sobie a potem porzucają. Ma na koncie już wiele związków, ale najbardziej pamięta przystojnego Dimitra, który jako jedyny kochał ją ze wzajemnością i prawdziwie. Niestety mężczyzna zginął w walce ze smokiem, o czym dowiedziała się Melodia gdy w wieku 20 lat gdy wróciła na jego wyspę. Przedtem poznała go gdy miała 16, a on 19. Dimitr był ojcem jej córki Viktorii, zaś jej syna, Doriano, jest 28-letni Sebastian, który również kochał Melodie, ale zostawił ją dla starszej kobiety. Dziewczyna ubolewa nad tym, chociaż w miedzy czasie ogląda się za innymi facetami. #Jest samotnie wychowującą dwójkę dzieci matką ( choć pomaga jej w tym jej przyjaciółka Anastazja, siostra wyżej wspomnianego Dimitra), która zaczyna mieć problemy z swoją 11-letnią córką, Viktorią, która zaczyna dojrzewać i ciągle kłócić się z matką. Melodia jest młoda i nie potrafi jak na razie radzić sobie z wychowaniem buntowniczej nastolatki. Zaczyna się załamywać, ale nie poddawać. Wierzy, że w końcu nawiążą więź. #Melodia przez 18 lat od 9 roku życia musiała radzić sobie sama na świecie. Nikogo nie było przy niej, by ją powstrzymać od różnych głupot i chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Stąd też te kłopoty z facetami. Nikt jej nie nauczył, jak trzeba sobie radzić z mężczyznami. Była daleko od rodziny, musiała się wychowywać sama błąkając się po świecie i poznając mnóstwo ludzi. Dopiero przy poznaniu swojej smoczycy zyskała towarzystwo na stałe oraz najlepszą przyjaciółkę. 'Hej! Jeśli moja postać was zainspirowała i chcecie ją narysować, to proszę śmiało! :) A obrazki zostawiajcie w komentarzach lub wyślijcie pracę w wiadomości na mojej tablicy. Pamiętajcie, najważniejsze są rude, kręcone włosy, zielone oczy, piegi i naszyjnik (ewentualnie jeszcze czarna opaska). Życzę miłego rysowania ;)' thumb|left|Melodia z błyskawicą. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki